


Chokehold

by RickylSammich



Series: A Rickyl In Time [3]
Category: Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Comic characters not on the show yet, Established Rickyl, Jesus likes dick...deal with it, M/M, Rick is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylSammich/pseuds/RickylSammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the prison the group is separated and slowly begin to meet up again. Rick is reunited with Daryl who now has a new friend nicknamed Jesus. Rick is jealous of Jesus and his friendship with Daryl and is worried Daryl has cheated on him or will in the future. All of the drama will pale in comparison when the group eventually encounter a guy named Negan who will make their lives a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> While it isn't necessary to read parts 1 and 2 of the A Rickyl In Time series to be able to follow this story I would suggest to read them anyway because it tells how Rick and Daryl get together and gives a glimpse as to how some of the major characters interact with each other...they aren't particularly long stories either.
> 
> This story will introduce 2 major characters from the comics who are not on the show yet and probably won't be until season 6 or so. That being said the story will not follow plotlines from either the show or the comics with the exception being the beginning of chapter 1. 
> 
> Beth will not be in this story because I hate her. LOL Her death will be explained though. Bob, Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita will not be in the story because it's crowded enough with characters as it is and I don't have room for them. Patrick will be in this story and never died because I like him and Carl needs a friend his own age.

“First we’ll have the girl, then the boy, then we'll shoot you and then we'll be square." The man said. 

Rick couldn’t think right. Everything was about to end now in the worst way possible and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was nobody left since the prison had fallen. There was no Judith, no Daryl, nobody else. It was just him, Carl and Michonne and they were going to be raped in front of him before they were all killed. 

Suddenly an arrow pierced the neck of one of the attackers and a big rock slammed into the head of another. Rick was being held in a bear hug and did the only thing he could think of. He latched onto the man’s neck and tore his jugular out with his teeth. Rick then heard a gunshot followed by another and saw Michonne had taken out two of the other men. It was just the man left threatening to kill Carl now. There were two new strangers who had helped fight off these attackers. Wait...was that Daryl? Rick couldn’t think straight.

“Let the boy go!” Michonne yelled aiming her gun at the man holding Carl hostage.

Rick picked up a knife from the ground and marched over. “He’s mine!”

The man holding Carl hostage look terrified as he saw Rick approaching and let Carl go and backed away saying “No wait. Please don’t!”

Rick sunk the knife blade into the man’s gut over and over while savoring the look of terror in the pervert’s eyes as his life was being taken from him. After countless stabs the man’s eyes were no longer responsive and he wasn’t making noises anymore which made Rick feel a new rage that this man was already fucking dead. Rick took the knife and plunged it into each of the man’s eyeballs and then repeatedly started stabbing him in the face. Rick looked at the piece of shit before him and let out a guttural cry. Why did he still have something that resembled a fucking human head? Rick cupped the skull on each side with his hands while sinking his thumbs into the eye sockets and began slamming the head into the ground. It wasn’t coming apart as easily as a rotting walker head but it was coming apart.

“Rick! Stop it!” Came a familiar voice from behind him. He knew the voice but wasn’t sure from where. The words made no sense anyway. Why should Rick stop? Rick continued turning the head into a pulp on the ground when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind.

“No! Let me go!” Rick yelled.

“You’re fuckin’ scaring Carl! The familiar voice of the man holding him from behind said. “You’re scaring me too!”

Snapping out of his trance Rick could now hear Carl crying and looked over and saw Michonne holding Carl in her arms and standing next to them was a man who looked like Jesus Christ. Was he Jesus? Rick then looked at the bloody pulpy mess in front of him on the ground.

“I...is this real?” Rick asked to the man who was holding him tightly from behind.

“Wish it wasn’t.” said the familiar voice. 

Wait a minute Rick thought. That was Daryl’s voice wasn’t it? 

“Daryl? Is that you?” Rick asked.

“Yeah.” Daryl said and Rick could feel himself being pulled back off his kneeling position over the mess on the ground into a sitting position. Rick leaned back into Daryl clenching his eyes shut away from the horrific mess he had made on the ground and began to sob.

~~~~~

As dawn broke Rick looked off into the distance while everyone else was sleeping. He still wasn’t sure if any of this was real. He heard footsteps approaching and turned and saw Daryl looking at him. He had a kind of mortified look in his eyes but when he finally spoke his words were filled with concern and not judgement.

“C’mon. Need to get you cleaned up before Carl wakes up.” Daryl said coaxing Rick to his feet. “There’s a stream by here where we can get you washed off.”

Rick walked alongside Daryl in a daze.

“How did you find us?” Rick asked.

“Luck I guess.” Daryl said. “Jesus and I were tracking a deer when we heard a group of guys talking about how they were going to kill someone so we followed them from a distance.”

“Jesus?” Rick whimpered questioningly. “Daryl you said this was real!”

Daryl did is best to manage a smile but it was pitiful.

“This is real. He says people just call him that because of the way he looks. His real name is Paul Monroe.” Daryl said. “He’s a good guy and he’s pretty badass. He saved my life from a fucking herd of corpses coming after me.”

They reached the stream and Daryl helped Rick out of his Jacket and shirt and took the red hanky from his back pocket and dipped it in the water and began cleaning Rick’s face and neck off while Rick knelt in front of the stream cleaning his hands and arms off.

“Did you see anyone after the prison fell?” Rick asked Daryl hopelessly knowing Daryl would have already told him if he had.

“Naw. You?”

“No.” Rick said standing up and taking his shirt to dry off with.

“You look a lot better now.” Daryl said this time with a real smile.

“I do?” Rick asked hoping to go back to the camp not looking like a monster in front of Carl.

“Yeah.” Daryl said. “Cept for that caveman beard. That shit’s gotta go sometime soon.”

Rick rolled his eyes and when they returned to normal Daryl was standing right in front of him.

“Was scared I’d never see you again.” Daryl said with tears in his eyes.

Rick didn’t know what to say in return. He knew his brain wasn’t functioning properly right now from the incident last night to the lack of food in his system. Turns out he didn’t have to say anything because Daryl’s mouth was soon on his own kissing him. Rick felt his body melting into Daryl’s and soon he was losing his footing while feeling like he was going to collapse onto the ground which caused Daryl to break the kiss.

“C’mon.” Daryl said. “Let’s get back to camp and figure out what we’re gonna do next.”

As they neared the camp Rick thought his mind and body were playing tricks on him again because he could smell some kind of meat cooking and it heightened the sense of extreme hunger he now felt.

As they approached the clearing of the camp Rick saw the man who looked like Jesus heading towards them. 

“Daryl hope you don’t mind but I used your crossbow to get a few rabbits. Killed a couple of stray biters too.” The Jesus man said.

Ricked looked over and saw Carl cooking one of the rabbits on the fire and Michonne preparing the other one to be cooked.

“Naw man but you ever damage my crossbow and me and you are gonna have words.” Daryl said with a smile.

Jesus laughed and then extended a smile and hand out to Rick. “Hi I’m Paul. We didn’t really get a chance to meet last night.”

 

~~~~~

 

“You sure you don’t want any?” Carl said turning to Jesus.

“No. I’m not even hungry.” Jesus said smiling at Carl.

Rick picked at his piece of rabbit in contempt. He was starving but resented that this Jesus guy had caught the food and wasn’t even eating. Jesus was just sitting there with a stupid grin on his face like a dumb giant ape. Rick was thankful that he had helped save them and had saved Daryl and was sure the man didn’t mean harm to them but he already felt inadequate next to his hulking size and now was eating the food he provided for them. Worse yet was the way Daryl seemed so comfortable around him after only a few weeks of knowing him. 

“So….” Michonne said. “Do we call you Jesus or Paul?”

“Doesn’t matter either way. Jesus was just a nickname I was given that sort of stuck.”

“Easy name to remember.” Daryl said taking a huge bite of rabbit.

“I like it. It’s fitting.” Michonne said smiling.

“Me too.” Carl said.

Rick didn’t say anything but made a mental note to only call the man Paul. 

“If we ever meet back up with the rest of our group the girls are going to go crazy over you.” Michonne said to Jesus.

Jesus blushed. “Well I appreciate comments from everyone but I’m not into girls. I swing on the other side of the fence.”

“Oh really?” Rick said shooting a look at Daryl.

“What?” Daryl said incredulously.

Rick just looked at Daryl and eventually saw a shift from disbelief to anger on his face.

“Ah hell no Rick!” Daryl said. “The fact that you would even think that I would do that fucking pisses me off.”

 

~~~~~

 

After Rick had reluctantly finished his piece of rabbit he went and apologized to everyone individually for his behavior. It had been hardest to apologize to Jesus but Rick did it anyway referring to him as Paul. Jesus had told him there was nothing to worry about and that he and Daryl were just friends and that Daryl had talked non-stop about Rick since they had met and that it was good to finally meet the man Daryl had spoken so highly of. 

Daryl hadn’t taken Rick’s apology quite as well.

“That’s fucked up.” Daryl said. “He isn’t Shane and I’m not Lori.”

“Guess I couldn’t blame ya if you did.” Rick said. “It’s like you said you didn’t know if you’d ever see me again.”

“I didn’t though!” Daryl growled. “The fact that you think I’d go hopping on the first gay dude’s dick I met just a couple weeks after not seeing you pisses me off Rick!”

“Well you seem awfully buddy-buddy with the badass hero already.” Rick said.

“And you seem threatened by him.” Daryl scoffed. “You already hated him before you thought I was on his dick.”

“What? No.” Rick said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah you are.” Daryl said. “You need to get over it. He’s a good guy.”

They were interrupted by Michonne.

“There’s people coming!” she said panicked.

Everyone scrambled to get weapons to fight of the intruders if they needed to. Rick watched the figures taking shape. The three figures looked familiar from the distance. It looked like Tyreese, Carol and Patrick.

All of a sudden Carl screamed “Patrick!” and sprinted off across the clearing toward them.

“No Carl don’t!” Rick yelled but it was too late. 

Rick watched Carl hug Patrick and then he heard Carl scream “Judith!” across the distance.

“Holy shit!” Daryl said standing next to Rick.

Rick saw Carol handing a bundled up blanket to Carl. Rick suddenly felt light headed and his legs were failing him as he saw nothing but white and fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love comments so please don't hesitate to leave them.


End file.
